Diary Dave: The Movie (2015 film)
Diary Dave: The Movie (also known as Diary Dave) is a 2015 Australian adventure comedy drama film, was based on short film of the same name by Timmy Richards (author of The Secret Life of Us), was produced and directed by Bruce Watson, story by Michael Wheatley and Dennis Donovan, screenplay by Timmy Richards and Patrick Gilmore, the executive producers John Holmes, Bevan Lee, Jo Porter and Jason Herbison, original music by Mickey Miller, music supervisors Don Nathan, director of photography Marc Griffith, film editors Jim Stuarts, production designers Mark Williams, costume design Jane Humps. It's was produced by FremantleMedia Australia and Seven Productions (in associate with Screen Australia and Screen NSW), was released in April 21, 2015, was full-length in 119:34 minutes, a soundtrack albums release in 2015. Many cast and characters, reprising roles in 1995 short films were such as: Bruce Hammond (1995 short film, as titular character), Bruce Hammond only the original cast members, it's was original movie character were such as: Herbert Virginia as patriarch James Watts, Michelle Williams as matriarch Tanya Watts, Rick Goldberg as Tommy Watts at age 8, Jane Ross as Amy Watts at age 11, Todd Walters as Jimmy Watts at age 17, Tanya Rosenburg as Anna Watts at age 23 and Timmy Roberts as Bruce Watts at age 25, was filmed the entire locations on Campbelltown, Rosemeadow and Claymore, New South Wales, the shots on New South Wales. Plot The films opens with life in Rosemeadow, New South Wales, Dave Shepherd, also known as "Diary Dave" (played by Bruce Hammond), Dave is a sexually and racism, has coming for Dave Shepherd's main scenic such as: sexually, racist, homosexual, oral sex and racism, has calling, Jim Westwood at age 26 (Tim Grossman) and Jane Moss at age 21 (Tanya Barkers), Dave is back to normal, together with Jim and Jane. Dave, Jane and Jim at the Watts's houses in Claymore, New South Wales, the real calls are home, meeting the James Watts (Herbert Virginia) is a patriarch of Watts's houses and leader of the Watts Street, his wife as the matriarch Tanya Watts (Michelle Williams), and his together with the children, Tommy Watts at age 8 (Rick Goldberg), Amy Watts at age 11 (Jane Ross), Jimmy Watts at age 17 (Todd Walters), Anna Watts at age 23 (Tanya Rosenburg) and Bruce Watts at age 25 (Timmy Roberts). Meanwhile, "Diary Dave" is back, shuffle man, Dave's love interests, Jane Courtmans (Nicolette Minster), Dave's longtime collaborators, Bruce Roberts (Max Robbins), the failed Dave all life, Dave importers such as life, she die, won't loves, he's began, she's begin, Dave, Jane and Bruce in Campbelltown, New South Wales, Dave Shepherd so she's sexism, sparking light and the sexists, Dave Shepherd other scenic included such as: sexism, sexists, sex and gay. I won't die, Dave Shepherd and Jane Courtmans share the first gay kiss in lesbian, Dave and Jane's back to Rosemeadow, New South Wales, meeting Dave Shepherd, Jane Courtmans, Bruce Roberts, Jim Westwood and Jane Moss at the time of graffiti, into the Jim and Jane going, into the Australian streets, in the streets of Australia. Has called Dave non-scenic such as: hippy, groupie, hippie, sexy, gays, freedom and sequences, Mike Russell (Christopher Morris), Mike and Dave makes his 9000,000 money, 800,000 coins, 70,000 millions, 6,000 dollars, Dave comes back to the gay, his Mike coming back, Dave Shepherd is another were called, love, sex, gay, success, money, funny, humor, laugh, naughty, dirty, flatmates, friends and lovers, Dave and Mike good loving, morning killers in Jane Moss meets Mike and Dave, Jane Courtmans and Dave Shepherd is a shares the kissing gays in newly lesbians, the kiss gay lesbian similar to both British and Aussie TV soap operas, such as Coronation Street, Emmerdale, EastEnders and Neighbours. Aftermath, the team are returns home in Claymore, New South Wales, at the Watts's houses, Dave Shepherd and Jane Courtmans returning home, Tanya and James Watts is booth sides of patriarch and matriarch, meaning hobby before, the children, Tommy, Amy, James, Anna and Bruce Watts, Jane and Dave at the Campbelltown, New South Wales, Mike Russell comes valley into the coming, his Mike calls no longer but down the roads, "Diary Dave" and Mike Russell on to the life, Dave working life in Rosemeadow, New South Wales, not a crossroads, Dave at the Claymore, New South Wales, in the night at 12:50-am, Jane and Dave loving for one night stand in. The next morning, breakfast at 6:00-am, the radio songs be apart, Dave Edmunds performs "Take Me for a Little While" at the radio, Dave and Jane after stands lover, has victims into the life, where real runner, what is sex, Dave and Jane? Dave, for the developer, Jane, comes attack into coming started, Dave Shepherd comes to radio, dedicates to the Dave and Jane coming first full breakfast, hardest fun in Tanya and James Watts, come with me is Tommy, Amy, Jimmy, Anna and Bruce Watts. It's changed named from Dave Shepherd to "Diary Dave", "Diary Dave" saying and waved goodbye, at the car, meet Tanya, James, Tommy, Amy, James, Anna and Bruce Watts, the family car, Watts Street is removed, the Watts's houses is delete, departure of the Watts family, Dave Shepherd, Jane Courtmans, Mike Russell, Jim Westwood and Jane Moss saying and waved goodbye to Watts family, Tanya, James, Tommy, Amy, Jimmy, Anna and Bruce Watts, leaves to the farewell and departures, the empty family tree, Watts family tree will no longer allowed. The epilogue, Jane and Dave's final kissing scene, has celebrate lover employees and staff member, Dave Shepherd's final goodbye to Jane Courtmans, it will changed named from "Diary Dave" to Dave Shepherd, Dave returns to Campbelltown, New South Wales, Dave and Mike coming back on to, Mike Russell will going home, Dave says goodbye to Bruce Roberts, Dave is returning to the Rosemeadow, New South Wales, Jim Westwood, Jane Moss and Dave Shepherd has ended. The movie ends with Jim Westwood, Jane Moss and Dave Shepherd, has the farewell the leave freedom, his not shall be coming back, being not apart, Dave Shepherd's final words, "We did it, yes, going home.", the ending scene where going. Cast * Bruce Hammond as Dave Shepherd/"Diary Dave" * Tim Grossman as Jim Westwood at age 26 * Tanya Barkers as Jane Moss at age 21 * Herbert Virginia as James Watts at age 87 * Michelle Williams as Tanya Watts at age 78 * Rick Goldberg as Tommy Watts at age 8 * Jane Ross as Amy Watts at age 11 * Todd Walters as Jimmy Watts at age 17 * Tanya Rosenburg as Anna Watts at age 23 * Timmy Roberts as Bruce Watts at age 25 * Nicolette Minster as Jane Courtmans * Max Robbins as Bruce Roberts * Christopher Morris as Mike Russell * Elliott Ross as Dean Ferguson * Ross Thompson as John Williams * Mike Young as Ken Williams * Jane Waldo as Roberta Williams * Peter Mackenzie as Steve Douglas * Valerie Wildman as Jane West * Hank Westberg as Bryan Adams * Miles Stephens as Brian Wilson * Martin Griffin as Andrew Hansen * Alfred "Alf" Smith as Bank Manager * Rick Grants as Bank Owner * Sonya Leslie as Managing Directors * Jane O'Malley as Girlfriend #1 * Virginia Louise Smith as Girlfriend #2 * Emily Wong as Girlfriend #3 * Daniel Halls as Boyfriend #1 * Dan Seals as Boyfriend #2 * Emily Bingo as Boyfriend #3 * Todd Moore as Secondary Students #1 * Miles Hartford as Secondary Students #2 * Annie Carroll as Secondary Students #3 * Jim Willis as Secondary Students #4 * Michael Hammond as Primary Students #1 * Annie Drummond as Primary Students #2 * Max Ramsay as Hippie Boy * Jane Gilbert as Groupie Girl